


Entwined Destiny

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Friendship, From requests, Fun, M/M, More tags to be added depending on request, One Shot Collection, collection, from prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Collection of One Shots from Requests and Song Inspired Drabbles~#1 ㅡ Want You Back (PanWink) ㅡJihoon meets with his ex husband when he brings his nephew to the doctor#2 ㅡ In Jail (HwangWink) ㅡMinhyun interrogates the new inmate, Jihoon.#3 ㅡ Saturday Visits (HwangNiel) ㅡ Minhyun's rest day is cut short from an unexpected visitor.#4 ㅡ Haven (HwangNiel) ㅡ Daniel finds peace on one night he couldn't sleep.#5 ㅡ Missing You (OngHwangNiel) ㅡ Minhyun does Vlive the same time as his favorite people.





	1. Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This first One Shot is a request from a friend! 
> 
> Hi Alia~  
> Here's your request! I hope you you'll like it even if it's quite short ;-;  
> Love lots to you~ Have a lovely day and take care of yourself always~

“Seriously Jihoon, why don’t you try and meet up with someone? It’s been years since I last saw you in a relationship” This is one of the reasons why Jihoon never bothers to visit his brother during holidays. He always had the time to make unnecessary comments about his life. It’s a discussion they had gone over for more than he could count.

“I’ve had a few” He counters, pushing the chicken on his plate. There are just some topics he doesn’t feel addressing and one of them involved his relationship with people. Jihoon is a grown up man, a successful one at that. Right now, relationships are at the back of his mind because it only leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

His past relationship only left him with memories he wished to forget.

“One date doesn’t count as a relationship, you know better than that” Minhyun puts down the glass of water a little too harshly beside his plate as he cleaned the counter. Jihoon can’t remember the last time his brother didn’t act the role of a parent. Since they’re too far away from home, he always had been the one to stand by Jihoon even through his darkest moments. Jihoon doesn’t even need to look up to tell what kind of facial expression he has right now. Whenever Minhyun voiced out his thoughts, laced with worry, guilt always overthrows him to the edge “I’m just worried”

“Hyung, this is my life, let me make my decisions” He sees Minhyun pout before continuing on wiping the kitchen island, worry evident on his face. Jihoon understands the worries since Minhyun had always put Jihoon before himself. He wished his brother trusted him a little bit more. The circumstances are different now. Minhyun has his own family that he needed to take care of.

“I’m sorry” Minhyun lets out a huff of breath and Jihoon smiles “I trust you Hoonie”

“Of course you do” A high pitched scream stopped their conversation short, a smile automatically forming on their faces. It could only belong to one voice anyway.

“Uncle Jihoon!! Save me from Daaaaaddy!” Jihoon obliges to the request, putting his two hands about his head to form some kind of ears before running after his brother's husband. Laughter broke down in the house as soon as he got ahold of Daeho, taking him away from his father's arms “You will never be able to get me daddy! I have been saved by uncle!”

“Says who!” Jihoon quickly hugs Daeho closer, running away from the scene to hide behind Minhyun.

“Niel, that’s enough he’ll be sweating before he even arrives to the doctor” Minhyun turns around to kiss Daeho on the forehead, his son breaking into fits of laughter when Minhyun tickles him on the side.

“I thought you said enough?” Jihoon watches in disgust as Daniel encircles his arms around Minhyun’s waist, pulling the older into a tight hug. Jihoon and Daeho looked at each other, making faces of disgust.

“Your parents are going lovey dovey again Daeho”

“I know uncle” Daeho pouts, pointing towards the door “It’s time to leave!”

“That is definitely the right thing to say” Jihoon sets Daeho down who rushes towards the door while he laughs with Minhyun and Daniel. Seeing them like this, he can’t help but wish to have a family of his own.

Unfortunately, that dream is not something he can do alone.

***

“Please wait for a moment, I will check if the doctor is in right now” The nurse kindly smiles at him before retreating back to the room. Once she's out of sight, he whips his phone out of his pocket and frantically messages his best friend. 

Today is supposed to be a very fine day. He wasn't supposed to have any problems because he's with his nephew and Daeho only brought happiness to his life. Somehow, his luck must've run out along the way. Out of all the hospitals in Korea, it didn't even cross his mind that his ex-husband might be working in one of them. He doesn't really look him up the internet as often as before.

Ok, maybe he does, but nothing about his updates screamed Korea at him.

 _To: Sparrow  
_ _12:05pm_

_**HE’S HERE. CODE BLACK**. _

_From: Sparrow  
_ _12:06pm_

**_WAIT CODE BLACK??? SOMEONE DIED?_ **

_To: Sparrow  
_ _12:06pm_

 ** _YES DUMBASS. MY HEART DIED._**  
  
From: Sparrow  
12:07pm

**_Doesn’t make sense, you’re talking to me_ **

**_Wait_ **

**_Wait_ **

**_Your heart died_ **

**_OMFG HE’S THERE?? LAI GUANLIN?_**  
  
To:  _Sparrow_  
12:08pm

**_Yes. No shit. I’m going to die before I even enter the hospital room_ **

**_Fuck they’re calling us_ **

**_Daeho says hi btw_**  
  
From: Sparrow  
12:09pm

**_Hoshit. He came back!?_ **

**_Say hi to baby Daeho for me_ **

**_I miss him!_ **

  
"Patient Kang Daeho, let's check your weight first please" Jihoon ushers Daeho to enter the room, the child quickly complying without any complaint. It's routine by now since Minhyun always has his child checked up every month, it just so happened that he cannot make it today. Daniel had some conference he needed to attend and he needed Minhyun to go with him. The parents are very hands on with Daeho, and that's the kind of father he wanted to be.

_To: Sparrow  
(12:15pm) _

_**I don't know what to do** _

_**I feel like I have to go** _

_**How do I face him??** _

_From: Sparrow_  
(12:16pm)

_**Jihoon, the real question would be** _

_**how would he face you?** _

_**He left you** _

_**And suddenly he's just back? I mean he's not trying to get back to you but what if he's trying to?** _

_**Would you still accept him?**  
_

He didn't have the time to answer Woojin anymore as the nurse suddenly emerged from the office, telling him that they're the next ones for the check up. Jihoon felt like he’s walking on broken glass the moment he stood up on his chair. His heart speeds up with every step, his hold on Daeho's hand tightening. He hopes his outfit doesn't look very weird at the moment, he just grabbed whatever he could inside his wardrobe.

He frowns.

He’s not supposed to be feeling this way anymore. It’s been years since they parted ways. Guanlin never contacted him after he left, leaving him alone to be confused where it all went wrong. Jihoon on the other hand, couldn't count the number of messages he's sent the younger. He became a broken man, drinking too many alcoholic drinks, leaving voice calls day after day in hopes that his husband could return back to his arms so they could start over again. During the following weeks after Guanlin left him, the tapes he left in their home was replayed everyday as he imagined them together.

He's supposed to be feeling hurt and yet why are his feet moving faster than they should?

Daeho is staring at him innocently, clutching the bunny he bought a while back.

Oh yes, this is where the distance became too big to not notice. It starts with a small scare when Jihoon proposed to make a family with him. Jihoon's serious but the moment the man tenses, he realized that Guanlin has never been ready to have a family. He never brought up topics that included children and he seems to avoid them at all cost so Jihoon tried to approach it in a lighter way. He starts to casually throw jokes and it always catches the younger man in surprise.

Jihoon would’ve waited if he asked, but he never did.

His nephew tugs his arms and he looks down, a smile forming on his face when Daeho draws a smiley face on his lips.

Truly, kids are blessing.

“Ok, Kang Daeho?” Guanlin is facing back when Jihoon entered the room and he suddenly wished he didn’t agree to this. The pain is too much for his heart and yet, he still longs for some recognition. For some spark once he turned around.

Did Minhyun know the pediatrician? Is that why brought up the topic earlier? His hands are suddenly itching to text his older brother with this newfound information.

Daeho sat innocently on the chair before shouting a quick “Yes! I’m Daeho” and in that moment, the world stops for Jihoon when Guanlin faced him, eyes meeting each other.

There’s a certain feeling of familiarity brought to his chest. It’s like the first day of their relationship, their first date, the first time they kissed. Just one look at his face and memories of their time together flashed in his mind. From the time Guanlin proposed to the time they got married, to the day they swore to love each other through sickness and in health. All those precious memories and yet, he’s forced to shut them all out because it was Guanlin who left him.

He sensed the fear, only wanting to take it slow. He knew about the problems Guanlin had with his family. That's the reason why they became so close together, it's because Jihoon had always been his source of comfort. Jihoon had worries but he believed in the two of them. He supposed there's always been a question hovering in the air. The questions Guanlin never got to asked even if he waited. Jihoon loved him therefore he's willing to wait no matter how long it took and that's the only plausible solution he could think off.

To wait for Guanlin.

But...

He didn’t know one of the options could be him, leaving the picture.

He spent his time for the past years trying to cope up with living alone. He tried to forget about him and carry on with his life but Guanlin took a bigger part of his heart and never gave it back. Jihoon shouldered all the pain through the years and he thought he already moved on but one look at the man he knows. It could never be that easy to forget your first love.

“Oh… Jihoon” Guanlin looked speechless but it lasted for only a few seconds before the same smile he used to love became present on his face. How could he even forget that smile? His heart is supposed to shatter into a million pieces, instead, the good memories only tried to take up the space.

That smile has always been reserved for Jihoon.

It's the smile he carries when they make fond memories, when he brushes Jihoon's hair as they stare at each other before sleeping, when he got into med school and made Jihoon proud, it's the smile he'd offer when Jihoon's having a hard time not knowing what to do with the world.

It's the smile that broke out whenever Jihoon accomplished something he's been aiming for a long time. It carried his whole world and brought him peace “I never thought today would be the day I see you”

“It’s been awhile Guanlin, when did you come back to Korea?”  _You're not supposed to be curious Jihoon._

“I returned this year and I’m only here for one reason” Daeho doesn’t speak beside Jihoon, only exchanging curious glance between him and his uncle. There must’ve been a lot of questions swarming in his mind but Minhyun taught him not to speak when adults are having a conversation.

“Why did you come back?” his voice wavers at the question. He wanted to desperately hear the answer. One side of him is rejoicing while the other is drowning in a pool of his tears The hurt and pain he had years ago all screaming in his mind, asking him why he’s doing this to himself. 

_Because of you..._

Guanlin doesn't answer when Daeho starts coughing beside him, the sole reason of their visit waking him up to reality. He needed to get Daeho checked and after that, Guanlin could disappear from Jihoon's life again like he did before.

He watches as Guanlin examined Daeho, his voice registering into Jihoon's mind. It's still the same voice he's learned to love, the slight accent is still present and his high pitched laughter never disappeared. He talks softly to Daeho and he thinks Guanlin would've been a great dad if he just believed in himself. All he did for Jihoon was encouraged him to be something more than he was, a part of his success is truly because of his ex-husband. If only Guanlin could fit like the perfect puzzle piece in his life just like he was once unfortunately time has changed him and it also changed Guanlin.

"He just needs these medicine, make sure to get him back here after another week" As Guanlin writes on the piece of paper, Jihoon notices the photo he kept on the table. The frame looked familiar, a memory from the distant past. "He'll be fine, just make sure he gets to drink his medicine everyday"

"Ok, Thank you Doctor!" Daeho smiles cheerfully at him, pulling a chocolate out of his bag. "I told you last time I'll give you one! This is uncle's favorite chocolate"

"What a coincidence, it's mine, too" Jihoon rolls his eyes. Of course it's his favorite. It's the chocolate bar Jihoon used to give him when they were still studying together. 

"We'll leave now, thank you for your time" He stands up from his chair, bowing in front of Guanlin before proceeding outside. He doesn't even make it to door when he hears a scraping sound at the back.

"Wait, Jihoon" 

"What?" He doesn't have time for this, he's so close to wanting him back and at the same time, he's been holding himself from punching him on the face.

"Daeho wait for me outside and don't go out" Daeho nods, retreating outside the room with a suspicious look on his face. This is going to be news for Minhyun once they get home. His nephew isn't such a clueless kid, he's a smart one. 

"What do you want?" He tries to divert his look to anything other than Guanlin's eyes but it never works. Those dark orbs always entranced him since they were once his world. They once held him against the brightness and darkness.

"Jihoon, please hear me out"

Jihoon scoffs "Aren't you years too late Guanlin?"

"Yes, yes I am years too late but I hope I'm not too late to go back to you" Guanlin desperately holds onto his hand to stop him form leaving. Jihoon hates how he seem to always understand how he felt. He didn't know if it's a gift or a curse. The emotions always come to him so naturally that even if Guanlin's a hard person to read for his friends, he's always like a transparent glass to Jihoon. No secrets left to hide between those sturdy walls. "I know, you can't forgive me that easily but if Ihave to  kneel and beg you to take me back, I would do it"

"Guanlin, do you think it'll turn back the time we've lost if you kneel?" Jihoon is hurt but he hopes. Why is love so cruel like this? "It won't turn back anything because time has passed by us"

"Jihoon, I've been such a jerk from running away from the future that we could've had by now and I know the hospital isn't really the right time to ask for this but I've been talking and consulting your brother" Guanlin holds his hand firmly. His hands had always been big enough to cover Jihoon's. The warmth is always present. "He hated me the first time he saw me. I know the pain I've cause you and I will carry that for the rest of my life but here I am Jihoon, asking you if I can become part of your life again" 

There's silence hanging in the air for a few seconds before Jihoon sighs. He pushes Guanlin's hands away from him because even if it hurt, he felt happy to hear it. Jihoon understood Guanlin years ago, it was the fear that consumed him. They never really had issues in their relationship besides that, but Guanlin leaving should be unforgivable.

And yet, Jihoon is still forgiving "Tell me how I can trust you again Guanlin? You broke your promise to me and left me" 

"I can't give you anything besides my word for you to hold" Guanlin starts sincerely before breaking into a smile "But just so you know, I can't leave this country because I burned my passport"

Jihoon's eyes almost bulges out of his sockets with the information, quickly slapping the taller on the arm "You...YOU WHAT?" The conversation totally takes on a different direction and he panics. Could he even do that? He was starting to worry until the familiar high pitched laughter of Guanlin echoed through the room "Lai Guanlin!"

"I didn't burn it, but that's how serious I am Jihoon. I know you can't easily accept me into your life right now, but let me prove it you starting today"

Jihoon isn't the perfect person out there to love and be loved. He's made more mistakes than he could ever count, made promises he couldn't keep. He lived a life he thought could be completed alone without Guanlin but it would be a lie to force himself to believe that he couldn't love this man anymore. 

"I can't accept you right away Guanlin but give me time and prove it to me, maybe I'll let you in once again"

Jihoon's made too many mistakes but risking one more with his future on the line is something he's willing to take again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, I hope you liked it! Have a good day if you're just starting it and I hope you have a good rest if it's already night there ^^
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAi_Pledis) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CAi_Nuest)


	2. In Jail (HwangWink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun interrogates a feisty new inmate.

“There’s a feisty one inside the jail” Minhyun looks up, feeling a presence beside him. He’s been hoping to get home early today since he’s been working nonstop for the past few days.

Fate decides otherwise.

“What’s he saying?” He doesn’t look up from the case he’s reading, trying to avoid Jisung from handing him the stubborn new inmate. Minhyun agrees that he could look quite an intimidating person but not to the extent where they could just throw him to interrogate someone.

“He’s denying it” He could hear his voice full of exasperation mixed with plead “He's telling me that he's not working there but he was clearly at the bar on the day of capture”

“Is he the only one denying it?” He casually flips a page, trying to concentrate but Jisung’s making it harder for him especially when he’s burning holes onto his back.

“Min stop trying to flip the page, we all know you’re just pretending to read it” He swears he could hear the older rolling his eyes. It must be the exhaustion or the frustration that made Jisung so impatient.

He knows Jisung’s tired. Too tired to be exact. They had been planning the stake out of ‘The Gallant’ for months now. With its top notched security and high profile customers, the plan was a high risked action which got mixed reviews from the higher ups. Some of them didn’t want to clash with the politicians especially when they could just pull a string and everything would fail. The ambush turned out to have greater result than Minhyun had originally thought.

The problem now revolves around those who worked in ‘The Gallant' and the customers involved in the underworld. It’s not unheard of within their line of work, there’s always secrets they have to keep to make the public feel safe, especially now that human trafficking has become an issue to the larger audience.

“Just make him talk and I will treat you lunch” Now that caught his attention. Who would refuse such an offer?

“Well, how stubborn is he?” Minhyun asks, turning his chair around to face Jisung. The older smiles quickly, eyes crinkling in happiness.

“I love you Min! see how I gave up? That’s how stubborn he is” Minhyun nods, stealing the files away from Jisung hands in a flash.

“Better make that a week then” He slips out of the office before he could even hear Jisung complain. Well, his shouts are heard within the thin walls of the police station anyways.

***

Jihoon decides to stand up when the officer left the room, stretching his limbs. He’s disturbed with the way he’s handled but he understood the roughness. He was caught in one of the rooms and now, he’s being forced to tell them about their own version of ‘truth’.

He chuckles, it’s not like they’re going to gain something from him.

With a determined look, he picks up the chair and throws it towards the door when it opens. There’s a new officer who barely survived the throw. Jihoon’s impressed with his reflexes.

“I did not expect this when I entered, I supposed you have a lot more tricks under your sleeves” He gives Jihoon a slight smile before picking up the chair “You’re harming a police officer aren’t you afraid of that?”

He answered with a shrug, sitting back on his chair. He’s never been afraid of them. He’s got someone backing him up and he needed to stay in jail before anything else. It’s his first mission, he can’t fail this.

“Hello, My name is Hwang Minhyun” The man says, leaning forward as he opened up the files. He’s looks quite delicate to be a police officer, Jihoon thinks to himself as he observed.

“And I don’t care” He snaps back, plopping one elbow on the table, looking bored.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you out until you tell us the truth”

“Of course you won’t” Jihoon knew they won’t believe him. He’s been in this business far too long to trust the police. They’re the ones that sent his parents to jail without gathering the proper evidence. They’re the ones who killed them. He loathes them to the point where he joined the underworld, sacrificing everything just for it. “I told you the truth, you need the manager to prove my innocence and you can’t find him”

“I don’t mind staying here until everyone’s gone, maybe you would feel obligated to talk by then” He leans back to his chair, a smirk present on his face. Jihoon stares back at him and senses the playfulness. This police officer would be the first one to back down, Jihoon never loses when he's challenged.

"Stay there all you want, it's not like I'm going anywhere" His gaze doesn't falter and they stay like that for a few seconds before Minhyun resigns, heaving a sigh. Jihoon smiles internally from winning.

"Let's go through your statement again" He says, staying quiet as he read the document. "Well, Jihoon-ssi, according to you, you've been working for Swing for almost a year and you're always always delivering in Gallant"

"Yes" Jihoon answers briefly, tipping his head towards the surveillance camera, wondering how many people are watching them.

“I would love to clarify everything right away but even your employers are currently not in the country, how do we explain that? It seems too much of a coincidence"

“Well shit I don’t know” He acts surprised, drawing a laugh out of the officer. He hated the laugh. “That’s the truth, you can either believe it or not. I was delivering on the day of the attack, I didn’t know what was happening”

“Well, let’s start from what you remember” Jihoon rolls his eyes, this is going to take too damn long.

***

Jihoon curses in his cell, it’s been 2 days and the traitor still lives. He laid out the plan before he even got to the jail but someone had managed to fuck it up for him. Jinyoung, their strategist, had given him the floor plans prior to his visit in the jail. Jihoon had all the cctv locations and blind spots memorized, the shifting time and all the duties and yet, they forgot to tell him one thing.

The prison food is bland as hell.

He grumbles in place as soon as they arrived in the canteen area. Maybe, it’s not really a big problem but for Jihoon who’s a food lover, this cannot be overlooked. He did not want to be petty with these thoughts. This is his trial mission before he could become a part of the organization, therefore he should treat this with utter care.

The jail isn’t really a place for someone like him. It has too many men in one cell, there is no separate toilet, the inmates are as loud as hell and since they’re literally too close with each other, he thinks they can swap faces at some point.

He shudders at that thought. Now, that is something he doesn’t want to happen.

For now, he should kill his target to get out of the damn prison. The police thinks they can't find the manager because he fled but the truth is, they got a hold of him. They'll release him once Jihoon's done with his task.

He grabs a tray and starts to line up for the food, eyes scanning the area for his target then it stops. At the corner of the room, he’s sitting with his head down, eating his food quietly. He’s not very friendly with the other inmates but he could tell enough to know  that they’re afraid of him.

Kim Jung Hoon, the once proud member of the organization has now been dismissed by the leaders because of a failed assassination. Not only that, but he sold information just because he got cut off. The organization is strict but they left Jung Hoon alive and now, he has betrayed them all. He should know the consequences of his actions.

“Pretty boy, get moving” Someone from behind him says, pushing Jihoon forward. He grits his teeth, He doesn't like it when he’s being talked down like this “This is why I hate new inmates” He could hear the annoyance in the voice of the speaker but it doesn’t scare Jihoon. An idea crosses his mind only to dismiss it immediately.

He has little birds watching him from within.

Once he finished gathering his food, he stays at the side to find a seat but he finds the man who pushed him. This is just one time, maybe they can let him off.

He finds a toy.

With his head hung low, he staggers towards a group of bulky guys. The one standing has a familiar face, he must have seen the profile from the papers Jinyoung gave him. The younger told him to be careful of the leaders, they’re not a group he’d want to piss of but Jihoon likes hot tempered men.

“What the fuck” In a second, he’s thrown off to the ground, his tray landing to the floor with a loud clanking sound. Jihoon smirks to himself, eyes glued to the ground with his bangs covering his face. He should at least look like he’s cowering in fear. Might as well give that one to the leaders who’s hungry for power.  

Of course, the ‘leaders’ are always the easiest to catch. They crave for power and cannot stand being humiliated in front of their people “You piece of shit should apologize”

The man hoists him up by the collar of his shirt, the soup dripping from his wet clothes. Jihoon knows he tried his best to stop laughing but seeing these powerless people try to act mighty is making him hurt his stomach. He’ll get beaten up for sure over this but the smile still breaks. “Apologize? For what? Upgrading you into a better trash”

The area is quiet for awhile, as if they’re trying to take in the information of everything that’s happening, when the leader raises his fist into the air, the crowd hollers “Oh, if I kick your ass, do I  get to be the new leader?”

For the crime he’s charged for, Jihoon sure knows why that happened. He didn’t have patience, he’s a proud man who only wants to be showered with compliments and not by bullshitted words. This man did not like to be humiliated.

“You little fucker” Jihoon readies himself for the blow and it makes him fly a few feet away, back landing first to the ground. It’s not as strong as the ones he’s used to but his cheeks are throbbing in pain. He could give the man a one for his effort.

Jihoon stands up, wiping away the blood from his face. Again, he’s not supposed to be smiling but it’s hard for him not to when the man is so easily provoked. There’s only a certain number of people in the organization who would fall for such childish remarks and that included Sungwoon, his mentor.

“Hey, cut it out” It’s the same voice as the officer who interrogated him. Fucking shit doesn’t disappear. “Do you want me to charge you for this?”

“No” The leader quickly speaks in a clear voice, glaring at Jihoon as he retreated back to his seat. Well, the fun’s gone.

“You, stop trying to pick a fight”

“I wasn’t trying to pick a fight” Jihoon retorts, grabbing the fallen tray “I didn’t know I bumped into him. I was too busy wondering if the food is edible”

“Jisung, I’ll take him to the infirmary” Minhyun grabs him the arm, before he could even protest. He doesn’t really like this man no matter how good looking he is.

The trip to the infirmary is short. It’s not like there’s a lot of places to go to when you’re in prison. There’s bars after bars after bars. He’s count the number of footsteps before reaching the infirmary, too.

He watches Minhyun as he got the first aid kit from the cabinet. The nurse is nowhere in sight, probably eating her lunch, too. He tores away a generous amount of cotton before putting alcohol in it. Jihoon almost laughs at the way he does it.

This man is a police, isn't he required to at least have a decent knowledge about first aid? The cotton is sogging with the amount he put.

"I'm not an expert in medicine but I'm pretty sure you don't put that much" Jihoon smirks, leaning back to the bed as he watched Minhyun fumble with the things. The clinic is pretty much like the plan Jinyoung had shown him.

It's small but amazingly clean. He wasn't expecting that much, knowing how much the police don't give a fuck about sanitary measures. There are small windows near the ceiling, for ventilation purposes maybe. It's too small for anyone to pass through it. 

“Don’t get into fights with the leaders, you don’t know what will happen to you in your sleep” Minhyun warns him as he pressed the cotton on Jihoon’s wounds. He winces a little to the sudden pain.

“I don’t need you concern, once you find that manager, I’ll be out of this prison” Jihoon removes his arm from Minhyun’s hold, stealing the cotton away from him “You’re like an old man”

“I am not an old man”

"Yes, you are" He bites back, pressing the cotton to his wound, there's only a light stinging pain.

Jihoon glances at Minhyun after a few seconds, realizing how quiet the place had become. The man is staring at him with those fox like eyes in the most intense gaze he's been given. His leaders don't exactly stare at him in the eye while commanding him to kill someone. They just expect you to follow through, like a daily chore, as they read papers on their tables.

"Stop staring at me you're creeping me out" Jihoon frowns, throwing the pillow at Minhyun's face.

"That's a violation!" Minhyun protests, removing the pillow away from his face.

"You were staring at me, isn't that creepier?" Jihoon shudders, standing up from the bed to throw the cotton. "You can bring me back to my cell now mister creppy police officer"

"I am not creepy" Minhyun huffs out like a child "It's your fault for having a pretty face"

Jihoon gasps, pushing Minhyun away from him "Learn respect ajhussi"

"Fine, I'm sorry Jihoon" Minhyuj sighs defeatedly, opening the door the of the clinic. Jihoon may find Minhyun annoying but he is quite childish for a police officer. He's still wary with this, not knowing if it's his actual persona.

***

He moves his feet carefully, body as light as a feather. He didn’t have a lot of time to move around especially with the police patrolling the area. The other inmates in his cell are all sleeping from the scent that Jihoon placed on their pillows. Jihoon knows just the right amount to put to knock them out until morning.

He’s already mapped out the blind spots of the cctv cameras, he just needed to get his timing ready. In a jail where the cells are lined up, he's bound to get caught without preparation. It’s a long shot but Jihoon’s not at the top for nothing. He counts quietly to himself, sweat trickling down his foreheaad with his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

_This is no time to be worried Jihoon_

As soon as he mutters a zero, he starts to move. The canteen is far from his cell, one wrong move and he wouldn’t make it back on time. He’s steadily moving between cells, hiding himself in the darkness until he sees a familiar man roaming around.

 _What the fuck? He’s not supposed to be here_ Jihoon’s mind screams at him. The cells are lined up in a straight line. When they make their rounds, they do it until the end. There's a vent located at the ceiling, it's impossible not to make a noise but if out of earshot, it might be possible.

With his time running out, he moves his body faster, glancing at the camera which would most likely capture him. He's been working his way around for the past 2 nights, trying to loosen the bolts in the vent. He succeeded, not a surprising outcome.

Now, all he needs is to get to that cafeteria.

***

“Seems like you were telling the truth” Jisung says guiltily as he took off the handcuffs from Jihoon’s hands. He can only smirk mentally at the face of the officer.

He had to give it to him, he wasn't like the usual officers who pushed around other inmates just to display their power. In the prison there are the bullies who yearned for power over the weaklings.

“I’m sorry” Jisung whispers before a smile graces his face “It’s a part of the job I can never get used to”

“You should, you never know who’s lying to you” Jihoon mutters, rubbing his red wrists. Guanlin’s already waiting for him at the basement, he shouldn’t really waste his time. Junghoon could die any second anyways.

“Jisung!” A man rushes over to them, a panicked look on his face. _Oh, what a timing_ “Something happened”

The older contemplates for awhile before looking at Jihoon "I have to go, I hope I won’t even see you here again” He rushes with the police officer, leaving Jihoon alone in the lobby.

He shakes his head with a smile, of course Jisung won’t see him anymore. Prison isn't for him anyway. 

Jihoon slightly turns towards the hallway where the offices are, half wishing he could see Minhyun before he leaves. He would like to see the officer's stunned face, an apology would be appreciated, too. 

Unfortunately, he's not there. 

Disappointed, he turns towards the stairs, moving quickly so Guanlin didn’t have to wait anymore.

After successfully infiltrating the cafeteria, he managed to swap the powder of Jung Hoon's medicine. It wasn't hard at all, everything in the kitchen is labeled accordingly to the inmates. They needed to keep track of them after all. 

Although, he does have one concern that he cannot fathom. On his way back, he swears someone stopped walking because they spotted Jihoon but it's probably his imagination, considering the silhouette walked away just as quickly. If someone did spot him, he should still be in jail.

Jihoon never heard of anyone infiltrating the police, he would've been briefed about it.

With a sigh, he shrugs the thought. There are more matters he should be stressed about, like how he couldn't see the leader being framed for the crime he comitted. Jihoon smirks, he may have been a little naughty on this one.  

“Hyung!” Guanlin waves at him as soon he arrives at the basement, a childish smile present on his face. That kind of smile always throws him off. For a member of the mafia, Guanlin is too innocent...or maybe, he looked too innocent.

In reality even if he looks nice, Guanlin is a dangerous man to cross. He’s known to be a favorite of the higher-ups due to the nature of his killings. Jihoon never heard the man make a mistake during a mission. He’s too clean and fast, hiding any signs of intrusion. He knew how to hide secrets within the organization and he blends too well within a crowd.

Jihoon never liked working in pairs that’s why as absurd as it sounds, he is glad to have Guanlin as his future partner.  He didn’t like sacrificing the quality of his work just to adjust to someone who cannot keep up with him.

It’s easier to accept if Guanlin is his partner. Jihoon had no heart to spare and Guanlin shares the same sentiments. They’re both safe from dragging each other down if they’re ever to cross a choice.

“Hyung, it’s nice to see you again” Jihoon nods once, walking beside Guanlin “I don’t know if it’s just me, but you seem to have gotten shorter during your time in jail”

Jihoon scoffs “I did not” What a disrespectful kid.  

"Ok~ If you say so~" The younger replies cheekily, latching on to Jihoon like a koala. "I expected you to come back 3 days earlier, but your poison seemed to have taken effect slower than I thought"

Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly, he needed time to see how it would break down the man. He worked on the new poison for months just for this assignment, it would be a pity if death doesn't burn slowly "I needed results, I wouldn't have gotten it if I'm released a little bit earlier" Despite his hatred towards the prison food, Jihoon had indeed stayed in jail for a couple more days, watching its effects.

"Ah hyung..."

“It seems like you had other motives” Jihoon quickly spun around when an uninvited guest startled him. The basement isn't always the best place to kill someone with its amount of cameras. He would've pulled his gun out if Guanlin didn't speak earlier.

Standing behind him is Minhyun who had that annoying smile on his face again “I told you I am just a delivery boy, this is getting exhausting. Should I record it for you?” He wanted to punch that handsome face so badly but his hands are tied right now with Guanlin beside him.

“Of course you are”

“Guanlin can you leave us for a second I just have to talk to him privately”

“Ok, just be there in 5 minutes hyung, we have to rush back”

“In 5 minutes” Guanlin throws a worried glance to Jihoon before retrieving into the black car just a few feet away. Jihoon sighs, why is that this man won’t let him just get away?

“Now that my friend isn’t present, what do you want?” He stops in front of Minhyun, looking straight into his eyes. He’s confused. Minhyun let him go without any questions but it seems like he knew something to make Jihoon stop from leaving. He could smell bullshit from miles away.

He could always smell it.

“I believe you forgot something” He hands Jihoon his nametag from inside the jail, the one attached to his prison shirt. Was this some kind of new thing to follow? Prisoners are given their name tags to remember the time they spent inside Jail? He frowns in response.

“Why the hell are you giving me that?” Jihoon spats outs, slapping Minhyun’s hands away but his reflexes are fast. Jihoon’s line of sight follows something else, something that doesn’t belong.

Powder.

Powder fell from his name tag.

Immediately his whole body freezes, hands itching to search his pocket for the name tag in Minhyun’s hand. It was impossible for the man to have it. Jihoon is very serious with his job.

“You know something” His throat felt dry, in need of water. If someone found out he poisoned the inmate he could go to jail but he’ll also die in the hands of another assassin. Either way, if his boss found out, death is guaranteed and will be served. They don’t know mercy, after all.

“I know a few things” The way Minhyun smiled scared Jihoon. It sent shivers down his spine and left his heart beating like crazy. The officer is quite a few things Jihoon rarely encountered. The confidence he exuded is something Jihoon saw in very few people and it included the higher ups in their organization. The feeling of familiarity makes his knees weak.

“Give it to me” He sticks his hand out to him. If he had to Minhyun to the grave, he will.

“Next time, hide it better” Instead of handing it over, Minhyun poured the contents at Jihoon’s open hands, the powder seeping through his fingers. They were supposed to feel light but they were heavy as they held his life.

Jihoon thought he had the nametag. How could he have swapped the original to the fake he’s holding right now?

His only wishes that it couldn’t be seen from Guanlin’s view “I don’t think this is one of the things you should find out” He felt scared but still had time to be cocky. Jihoon is not one to show his weak side so fast.

“Don’t worry, this will be our little secret” He crumples the name tag in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. He’s not even in the base and yet, his mind is starting to go crazy.

“What do you want in exchange for this” If Minhyun wanted to play this game, he might as well give it to him. His life is nothing but a pawn in a chess game, he should be more focused in making the next move rather than fret over his life.

As long as Jihoon could keep his head and body intact, he’s not going to show an ounce of fear to Minhyun.

“Nothing much” A mysterious glint passes in the eyes of the older as he walked closer to Jihoon, hand suddenly brushing his bangs away from his face “I’ll pass it along to Baekho, you did well for your first time” Minhyun pats him on the head, heat rushing to his cheeks. What the hell?

“Wait...Baekho?” That name is familiar and Jihoon’s mind works overtime trying to figure out if he meant the same Baekho he knew.

“Yes, Kang Dongho. I suppose you wouldn’t forget one of your leaders right?”

“W-What?” That’s only thing he manages to sputter out, hands growing cold. This officer, who the hell is he?

“Don’t worry Jihoon, you won’t die today, not yet” Minhyun gives him a wink before pulling away, walking back to the office building “I’ll give the word to him, starting today, you work with me”

What the hell? What the hell just happened?

***

The next day he is called to the conference room, the four leaders seated at the a round table, the usual fifth chair left empty.

“We received word” Jonghyun starts, staring closely at Jihoon that he feels like suffocating. They weren't usually this intense.

"Jjong, stop scaring him like that" The familiar voice speaks, two hands on Jihoon"s shoulders making him stiff. He thought about all the possibilities and only came to one solution.

Minhyun is in the organization.

Minhyun is his partner.

Minhyun is his boss.

"Starting from today, no one makes a move on him" Minhyun announces with a smile. "He's mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, I hope you liked it! Have a good day if you're just starting it and I hope you have a good rest if it's already night there ^^
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAi_Pledis) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CAi_Nuest)


	3. Saturday Visits (HwangNiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's rest day is cut short from an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been posted before, just putting it here now, again.

 

Minhyun closed the book he's reading as soon as he heard the door open, eyebrows furrowing towards the center at the image of an unwanted visitor. He was supposed to have a quiet Saturday morning, since his work drained a lot of his energy that week.

He already prepared a book to read, one the few titles that caught his eye when he browsed the bookstore. That was his only plan for the day and Minhyun thought everything would go accordingly, no one told him they were coming over but it looks like someone had a change of heart the last minute. 

“Niel-ah? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with dance practice?” He already had a few people in mind, the fickle minded ones in his group of friends. Minhyun’s password is by no means a secret and sometimes, Jisung would reprimand him, worried that someone might rob his unit at night. Minhyun usually brushes it off, he trusted them and besides he hasn’t been robbed yet. 

Although he’s not a drinker, his unit would always be filles alcoholic drinks once they reached the weekend, a mandatory night they said. He doesn't complain, as long as they clean everything. 

Minhyun expected at least Sungwoon or Jinyoung by the door but the person who showed up at his doorstep was Daniel, a cheeky smile playing upon his lips as he held a plastic bag of food with him.

The said boy simply hums in reply before opening his arms to engulf the older in a bear hug. Albeit still confused by everything, Minhyun couldn’t help but let out a big smile before returning it, hand lightly tapping on the younger’s back. As far as he was concerned, Daniel had dance practice and it was out of his character to skip even one class. The boy is far too invested in his dancing, which made him wonder why he’s there right now.

Minhyun doesn’t have the heart to complain, though. Not when days like these comes as a rarity to them, especially now that they live far away from each other. 

After graduating and being accepted in a company, Minhyun had to move out of their dorm to adjust to his new lifestyle, leaving Daniel behind. The younger complained a lot through their chat and video calls the first few months, but he doesn’t miss the chance to say  _ ‘I miss you and _ ‘ _ I love you’ _ everytime. 

“You missed me this much?” Minhyun questions, chuckling as he run his fingers through the black locks of hair. It’s a new color, far from the pink he saw a few weeks back. He likes it, it made Daniel look softer. 

“Of course I do” He can almost feel Daniel’s pout as the younger tightened his hold on Minhyun. If he’s going to be honest, being hugged by him is the best feeling and probably the best way to relax. Whenever Daniel’s around, he feels safer and much more comfortable.

“Hey, how about you come lie down on the couch and I’ll get you some food” Minhyun started to walk backwards, quite comical if people could see him, towards the couch so he could lay his big puppy down. 

“How about I get some of you instead” The straight forward remark made Minhyun stumble on his own feet, almost falling,  if it weren’t for Daniel’s fast reflexes. He could feel his cheeks warming up as the younger let out a chuckle. 

It’s always like this whenever Daniel’s around, he almost forgot how much of a flirt he is, not that he’s complaining.

Minhyun scrunches his nose “You’re always like this” 

Daniel shrugs before placing a kiss on his forehead “Well, you still love me”

Minhyun sighed in response before agreeing, it’s not such a big secret to keep. Minhyun and Daniel were close friends during their high school days and when it was time to pick a university, both of them decided to go to Seoul.

Moving from Busan to Seoul wasn’t the easiest decision the two of them had to make but since they’re with each other, it made things easier for them. When Minhyun made friends, they also became Daniel’s friends and vice versa. Despite being in different majors and having most of their scheduled in conflict, they still found time to hang out with each other. 

Falling in love wasn’t so hard, being together was harder. After one drunken night, Minhyun whispered nothing but a litany of ‘I love you’s’ towards Daniel who had kissed him after so much contemplation. Everything afterwards is history as they say.

They were pretty clingy with each other during their University days, a number of sappy moments together which made their friends cringe beside them. Initially, their group was happy that they got together but when the secretive smiles and loving stares began to break out, they took back everything they said. Minhyun argues that they’ve always been like that, Daehwi in particular, cuts him off with a harsh,  _ No _ . Thinking about it now, he realized how much they kept each other close.

Upon moving farther away from Daniel, it dawned to him how lonely it was to live alone. Phone calls and messages weren’t enough to satisfy him as his bed remained cold, no presence to warm it but whenever he thinks of how Daniel tries his hardest to graduate and follow Minhyun, everything dissipates. He can wait for awhile longer, it won’t take him too long anyways.

Minhyun ponders for a moment once they reached the couch, when was the last time they got together like this? It has been a long time and Minhyun terribly missed the laughter, the hugs and the kisses. One thing for sure is that it’s been months since he last saw even the shadow of his boyfriend. 

“I’ll prepare food” Minhyun whispers, grabbing the plastic bag away from Daniel. 

As soon as he walks to the kitchen, Daniel settles himself on the couch, flipping through the pages of the book he was reading earlier. The frown on his face made him look adorable, Minhyun notes. Daniel has never been a fan of books,  _ there’s too many words  _ he recalls from their past conversations. Minhyun appreciated the fact that Daniel didn’t try to fit himself into something he’s not. He has always been so carefree, always choosing to be himself rather than pretend to be someone else. 

“Hey baby, do you think I could stay here for a few days?” Upon hearing the pet name, Minhyun’s cheeks flushed. Despite being in the relationship for 4 years already, he still couldn’t contain his fluttering heart whenever Daniel calls him that way. The term of endearment is commonly used in relationships but because they rarely use it, it becomes much more special.

“Why so sudden? Aren’t you busy preparing?” He walked towards Daniel, the food inside the microwave oven. It’s a busy semester for Daniel, as he’s approaching the final stages of his thesis. Minhyun’s worried he might be distracting the younger if he stayed.  

“I have a week to spare, I can work here” Daniel trails slowly, looking up towards Minhyun with a smile on his face. He pats the sit beside him and the older follows, hands slowly finding its way towards Daniel’s hair. There was silence for a few seconds, they allow themselves to settle in with each other, savoring the presence of each other. 

He missed this, just the two of them.

“Are you sure? Don’t you need to go back and have your thesis consulted? Maybe you have a few people to interview?”

“Hyung, are you kicking me out? Have you found someone else?” The statement makes him laugh. Finding someone else is impossible with the amount of work he has, besides that, how could he replace such a perfect person? 

“What if I have?” There’s a mischievous glint in Minhyung’s eyes and Daniel’s eyes widen in surprise, a smirk following almost quickly. 

“I just have to change your mind then” With a swift movement, Daniel plants a kiss on Minhyun’s lips. He does it once, twice, thrice, until the small pecks turned to searing kiss, arms pulling Minhyun towards him until bodies are close to each other. 

It’s been so long since he was able to feel him this close, let alone have him all to himself. His mind tells him it must be a dream but when Daniel tugs his lips, reality brings him back. They kept it like that, nothing to serious until the oven makes a sound.

_ PING!  _

“You’re missing out on a lot if you don’t let me stay for the week” Daniel prods, following Minhyun to the kitchen as the older took out the food. Well, he trusts Daniel and his boyfriend says he can do his thesis then he can. 

“Alright, stay here, we’ll have plenty of time and catching up to do” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, I hope you liked it! Have a good day if you're just starting it and I hope you have a good rest if it's already night there ^^
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAi_Pledis) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CAi_Nuest)


	4. Haven (HwangNiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds peace on one night he couldn't sleep

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” A voice wakes Daniel up from his reverie.

He doesn’t speak for a while, wondering if he should pretend to be asleep or not but the couch is too cold alone. He turns around, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, hand patting down on the free space beside him.

The view from the balcony is breathtaking. The moon is visible, shedding it’s light on the city. It’s a cloudless night with thousands of stars painting the night sky. To Daniel who never had a proper break, it’s too good to be true.

“I could ask you the same hyung. Why are you awake?” He eats his jellies while glancing at Minhyun whose eyes remained glued to the moon. Underneath the moonlight, Minhyun looked ethereal. It’s unfair how he doesn’t know the way Daniel’s heart beats for him. Even the silence is enough for Daniel as long as he could sit beside him.

“I asked you the question first, shouldn’t you answer that?” Finally, Minhyun looks at him. He had a smile on his face, the one that Daniel liked so much because it’s a smile he knows, is reserved for him. Daniel chuckles in reply before opening the blanket to share to Minhyun.

It’s a cold night, Minhyun could leave anytime soon so he should share the warmth if he wanted this moment to last a little bit longer.

“I couldn’t sleep” He whispers.

“You should still try to sleep Niel-ah” Minhyun reaches out to him, patting his head.

“I’m so tired hyung but I can't sleep. When I close my eyes, I still end up awake” Daniel sighs, leaning forward to Minhyun’s touch. Midnight really does change him. He doesn’t like to show people that he’s weak but when it's in front of Minhyun, everything crumbles apart. Even without trying, it's like Minhyun can see his ugly parts that he tries to hide so much.

“Come here” Minhyun beckons him to come closer and before he could process anything, the older lips is already on him, his hand cupping his face.

Warmth spreads through him as he’s cradled in Minhyun’s arms, all his worries disappearing. He presses in deeper to feel more of Minhyun, desperate.

“I’m here Niel-ah” Minhyun pulls away, but he doesn’t let go of Daniel’s hand. “If you need a place to rest and become free, come into my arms”

It’s all Daniel needed to hear.

That night he slept better than he did any other day, in the arms of the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, I hope you liked it! Have a good day if you're just starting it and I hope you have a good rest if it's already night there ^^
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAi_Pledis) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CAi_Nuest)


	5. Missing You (OngHwangNiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun does his vlive broadcast the same time as his two favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked but will do later. Enjoy!

“Seongwoo’s live?” Minhyun squints his eyes, leaning forward to make sure he doesn't miss the flood of comments. It was a day before their comebackㅡ _ Nu’est comeback _ and Minhyun felt the sudden urge to do a VLive just to tease the fans, playing a short snippet of his solo in the upcoming album. 

The feedback he got was great, hearts reaching a million within 10 minutes of broadcast. Minhyun is elated by the positive response, lips curling to a smile. This is his first comeback with Nu’est ever since Wanna One's contract finished. Albeit the sadness creeps up from time to time, whenever he hears his friends doing great under their own company, Minhyun feels accomplished and grateful. 

“He is doing live better than you are” Minki quips, sending him a smile from behind the phone. Minhyun felt the urge to roll his eyes, noting the playfulness in his friend’s voice. Of course Seongwoo’s doing a better job than him, he has a natural affinity of connecting to people. His soothing voice and attention to details in particular is what made them closer, too. 

“Oh, they’re commenting on his live, too” He sees Dongho peer over Minki’s shoulder, Jonghyun and Aron following suit. The sight is ridiculous, considering every one of his members have their own phones but they can't be bothered to take it out. 

It’s still there, the playful banters, crazy antics,it’s as if he never left. Minhyun wasn’t completely worried over their bond, they’ve hurdled storms more times than he can count. What ultimately concerned him was the response of the general public once they released their music.

He’s been with them for a long time, he should’ve known better not to worry when he saw them climbing the charts steadily. He still remembers the day Nu’est W won first place in a music program. He wasn’t there physically but when he congratulated them, Jonghyun told him that the accomplishment was also his. They were a team and despite the temporary name, they shared the same goals and dreams. 

When he looks at them, he sees their younger selves, naive and full of energy. Now, they’ve grown up, matured in different ways but their bond has never been stronger. As Aron would put it, they were brothers with different mothers.

Unfortunately, even through maturity, they still retained childish traits, like how Minki is pushing his own phone towards Minhyun’s face just so he can call a certain someone.

“How about you guys talk to each other?” Aron comments, leaning back to his chair. His laptop is left open and running, unfinished tracks visible from where he sat. It’s been a hobby of his nowadays. 

(Dongho says he should take it more seriously if wanted to contribute to their repackaged album)

Minhyun nods before it processes clearly in his mind. It wasn’t a bad ideaㅡin fact, it’s a great one. God knows how much Minhyun missed the members of Wanna One, let alone Seongwoo and Daniel.

Right after they separated ways, it became harder to contact each one of them. Minhyun didn’t have enough time to reach out as well, busy as he caught up to choreo changes and album promotions. 

Realistically speaking, Minhyun knew it would be hard. Besides him and Sungwoon, nobody has debuted yet, naturally, the focus of their company would be them. Their group chat would come to life twice or thrice a week, the kids messaging them about their upcoming songs. Unfortunately, they can’t catch each other on time. 

When Minhyun's free, he’d open up the chat and greet them. If he receives a reply, he’s lucky but most of the time, the younger members have their phones confiscated. When Daniel’s available, he sends pictures of Ori, with the caption  _ ‘I miss you Appa’  _ and the ache in his heart grows considerably more. 

“Wait, I’ll try and call Seongwoo” Minhyun says, looking at the phone. The comments passed by so fast that he almost missed the one who pointed out that Daniel just started his own broadcast. It seems like his friends saw it as well.

“Did you guys talk about going live the same time” Dongho chuckles, eyes glinting in mischief. They don’t even have time to communicate through private chats, this timing is completely a miracle. 

Minhyun shakes his head “Of course not” He answers, looking for Seongwoo’s name in Minki’s phone. He’s pretty sure they exchanged numbers, if not, Minhyun can just type them out since he knows it by heart. The thought of talking with his favorite people alone makes him happier, butterflies already present in his stomach.

_ God, he missed them.  _

It rings three times before Seongwoo’s voice cuts through. 

_ It’s been too long. _

_ “Minhyunnie!!” _

“Seongwoo~” The change in his voice is immediate, shoulders relaxing. He smiles at the camera, waving the phone so the fans could see. There’s a swarm of comments telling them to call Daniel but they’re already one step ahead. From the laptop screen that Aron moved to the table, Seongwoo’s already adding Daniel to the call. 

Jonghyun gets the message and sets up his own device beside Seongwoo’s Vlive. When the face of Daniel came into view,  it felt like a breath of fresh air to Minhyun. 

Seeing his boyfriends through photos were one thing, but communicating with them especially after an exhausting day is everything he could wish for. Minhyun doesn't want to be emotional, that's Seongwoo's job, but when he hears Daniel’s voice and their light banter over the phone, he had the urge to turn off his own live and go to wherever they are.

Since when did he become this emotional? Maturity should’ve come with age but it seems like his emotions got the wrong idea and turned backwards instead. From the corners of his eyes, he sees Minki nudging Jonghyun, mimicking his expression.

It makes him pull up a straight face right away. The teasing will never stop if he gets mushy now. 

_ “Minhyun Hyung are you ok?”  _ From the screen, it seems like Daniel’s watching him, too. The thought makes him embarrassed. 

_ “Are you crying?”  _ Comes in Seongwoo’s teasing voice  _ “Everyone! This is Hwang Minhyun” _

“I’m not crying, what makes you think I am” He replies, rolling his eyes before puckering his lips to give them a kiss through the screen. His friends cringed at the background and their fans screamed through the comment section. Seongwoo turns his face into disgust while Daniel laughs. 

_ “Ok hyung, if you say so~” _

_ “A comment’s asking me if I missed you guys” _ Seongwoo frowns as he read it out loud, ready to deny the question but Daniel beats him to it. 

_ “The answer is yes, he misses us” He sees the younger wink through the camera screen “very much if I might add”  _

Minhyun chuckles “Seongwoo is the biggest sap, he writes poems for Wanna One members since we can’t see each other that much anymore~” 

And that’s true. Seongwoo writes them a poem or a letter every week, putting them in the notes section to be remembered. Woojin appreciates it, while Jinyoung often comments that he feels like he’s attending some class and learning how to break down poems. Minhyun learns by now that every poem from Seongwoo has a hidden agenda if you squint. 

_ “Ok, enough about me, I heard you played a short snippet of your solo? Play it again!”  _

_ “Minhyun hyung did? What? Hyung let me listen to it! Share it to us again!”  _

Minhyun looks at the staff for their approval and when they nod, he searches for the file in his phone. Truthfully speaking, he didn’t want to spoil it to Daniel or Seongwoo but since the vlive will be posted again, there’s no other choice. Of course, he wanted them to be surprised especially since he wrote it with them in mind. 

A song about love. 

_ “Yah Kang Daniel, I saw the news article today! You’re number 1 in brand ranking~ Does this mean you can treat us some high grade meat?”  _

_ “What? Hyung, didn’t you get casted for the latest drama? Shouldn’t you be treating us instead?”  _

_ “Everyone in my comment sections agrees that you should buy it, right guys?” _

_ “Hyung, we get the same comments” _

“Ok kids, that’s enough, I’m playing my solo” They quickly turned silent, both looking at him from they are. Daniel’s pointing to his phone, mouthing something along the words  _ ‘Let’s all listen to Minhyun hyung’  _ while Seongwoo’s making gestures, like conducting something. It’s ridiculous, but adorable. 

The music starts and the smiles on their faces spread, proud ones, that Minhyun’s heart swelled up in happiness. The song contains parts and bits of them. 

The late night dates.

Midnight snacks.

Feelings of love.

Never wanting to let go.

Minhyun only hoped they understood the message behind the song. That every word and line contains his feelings, raw and open for the world to hear. As much as he wanted to let it play, he had to press stop, there’s no more spoiler coming from him.

_ “What happened? Why did it stop?”  _ Comes Seongwoo’s question, it looked like he was too emerged in listening. 

_ “Hyung that sounds great! You agree guys right? Minhyun’s solo sounds amazing!”  _ The stars in Daniel's eyes continue to shine, as he held a thumbs up.  _ “I’m sure Nu’est hyungs have a lot prepared for us! I can’t wait for the album, let’s all buy” _

“Thanks Niiiel~” Jonghyun says, giving them a finger heart. The two waves back a finger heart of their own, along with a greeting. Most of their fans think that they don’t talk that much, but Seongwoo and Daniel made efforts to become closer to his brothers. 

Too close for comfort if someone’s going to ask Minhyun. 

He had to hide Minki’s phone at some point just so his dark past wouldn’t be revealed, since Daniel seems to make a hobby out of collecting them.

“Please look forward to Seongwoo’s debut as an actor and Daniel’s group as well” Minhyun follows, showing them the laptop set up by the table. When he turns the camera back to him, he sees the staff signaling him to finish the call. The feeling of disappoint crept up but priorities should always be first. “Ah, it seems like I have to hang up with Seongwoo and Daniel now~” 

_ “ Really hyung? That’s sad”  _ Daniel makes a pouting face. He would’ve pinched Daniel’s cheeks if he was there. Seongwoo looked like he wanted to pout, but settles for a small tight lipped smile, instead. At least he’s not the only disappointed person in the room.

_ “Ok~ Have fun with your practice Minhyunnie~”  _

“Thank you guys~ Have a great evening!” Minhyun felt empty once he turned off Minki’s phone. He missed their voices, their laughter and playful banters. 

Lately, he’s been using two big pillows to replace the loss warmth of his lovers. It doesn’t help that much though. Minhyun always felt protected whenever Daniel’s arms are around him and the scent of Seongwoo has always helped him sleep. Minhyun definitely found it harder to rest nowadays.

He continued his vlive after a few seconds, smiling like nothing is going on in his mind. He played a few songs while talking to the fans, stories of past fan meetings and future concerts being brought up in the comment section making the atmosphere livelier. He was glad a lot of people waited for them to come back. This time, there’s no uncertainty towards the future. They can run towards their dreams in a steady pace, hearts full of love and hope. 

“Ah, I have to go now” He says after an hour and a half long broadcast. After this, he's grabbing dinner with the rest of the members, stomach growling in protest. “Have a good night guys, I’ll eat with the members now! Don’t forget to eat ok?”

With that last statement, he bids goodbye to their fans, turning his vlive off. “Where are we eating? I’m starving”

“I don't think you want to eat with us” Jonghyun comments as the door flew open, two familiar faces greeting him with wide smiles.

“I was passing by the store when I remembered you” Seongwoo says, holding up a plastic bag of food.

“I figured you missed us so much” Daniel follows before engulfing him into a hug. Minhyun remained speechless as his normal day turned special with his two favorite people surprising him. They may be apart but just a single hug is enough to warm his heart.

“It’s been too long” He whispers, returning the hug. 

“Don’t get too emotional on us now” Seongwoo replies before kissing the tip of his nose. Yep, it’s definitely good to be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, I hope you liked it! Have a good day if you're just starting it and I hope you have a good rest if it's already night there ^^ Also /Looking for someone who can proofread my stories?/ ;-;
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAi_Pledis) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CAi_Nuest)


End file.
